nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angush (Fairy King)
Angush「 アングシュ」 is the 4th Fairy King and the protector of the Fairy King's Forest and the rest of the Fairy Realm. His Sacred Treasure is the Spirit Spear Omyniad, which he uses in conjunction with his inherent power, Disaster. Appearance Angush's fairy form resembles a young man with long silver hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, pointy ears and yellow eyes. He wears a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. He also carries a green leopard pattern pillow which is actually a transformation of his spear Chastiefol. Despite being a fairy, he has no visible wings. He is typically seen shirtless with white pants secured by a golden belt with a blue gem at the center and a golden sash draped around his waist. He also wears similar yellow boots with a blue gem at the top the front. Angush possesses large, lustrous and light-blue/light-yellow butterfly-like wings. Personality Down-to-earth and with great humility, Angush generally refers to others with the highly honorific suffix "-dono", even when addressing subordinates, enemies, animals and those weaker than himself. He's shown to be very modest about the immense power he wields. Despite his reputation, skills and the immense power he wields, he is shown to be very modest as he never boasts about his power nor does he ever show any arrogance. He demonstrates great respect towards his opponents and will even commend them for their abilities and effort. He has his own personal philosophy when it comes to fighting. He strongly believes that on the battlefield, those with great conviction are the ones who obtain victory, regardless of the quality or power of the Magic that either opposing side has at their disposal. History Angush, alongside his sister Aurora, was born more than a thousand years ago from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest. At some point he was chosen by the Sacred Tree to be the fourth Fairy King. ''500 years ago'' When protecting the Fairy King's Forest from a high ranking Spirit, he got mortally wounded and was seconds away from death's door, but the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest used some of its tree sap to fuse together with Angush heart and heal him. Now being part Sacred Tree his magic stat got greatly boosted. Abilities and Equipment As the current Fairy King, Angush is very powerful. He is strong enough to overpower a Great Holy Knight single-handedly. Being a Fairy, Angush has demonstrated a number of abilities unique to his species; such as the ability to levitate or fly, the ability to change his appearance and clothes at will, as well as possessing great speed equal to King and Gloxinia. Upon becoming Fairy King his true power got unleashed , Aurora commented that his strength grew to "an incredible level". Angush's power is said to be so great that it keeps any of the human kingdoms from invading the Fairy King's Forest. It should be noted that this included the Holy Knights of Liones. Despite his great power, Angush is physically weak, however, he makes up for his lack of strength with his sacred treasure, Spirit Spear Ominyad and his immense level of magic power. In spite of his lack of physical strength, he has a remarkable level of durability. Angush is able to control the Sacred Tree and with it draw out the true power of a fairy, making him even stronger. Angush is extremely fast, as he is able to not only effortlessly evading attacks of multiple Ice Spirits, but also knocked them all unconscious before any of them could realize it. Despite lacking physical strength, Angush possesses a remarkable level of durability and endurance. Abilities * |Saiyaku (Dizasutā)}}: An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of the "Fairy King", this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule over the Fairy King's Forest. This ability allows Angush to exercise complete control over life and death by altering and controlling matter at a molecular level. For example, he can turn a shallow scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor that can devour a body whole. It also gives him complete control over nature, allowing him to manipulate various flora, letting it flourish or perish in moments. This power was originally described as the reason that Angush is able to completely draw out the mysterious qualities of the Spirit Spear, Omyniad, as Disaster can modify the natural status of something and can change its shape. *'Levitation': Angush possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight because he is a fairy. He demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. He can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. *'Transformation': An ability that allows Angush to change his physical appearance as well as his clothes. In order for Angush to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability can leave him exhausted, however Angush is able to maintain his transformed appearance for quite a while. *'Heart Reading': As a fairy, Angush can read the true thoughts and feelings of others. * |Odoru Yōsei (Danshingu Fearī)}}: A fight dance that has been passed down through the Fairy Clan for generations. Using this technique, Angush leaps into the air and charges at his opponent while rapidly jabbing with his fists. It is very weak and the charge can be stopped with one finger. Weapons *'Omyniad': Angush's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Omyniad, is a spear crafted from the sacred tree, only found in the Fairy Realm. It is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which Angush's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including different forms of spears and a large Dragon. Power Level After fusing his heart with a part of the Sacred Tree Relationship 'Gloxinia' 'Dhalia' 'Harleyquin' Trivia *As the Fairy King, Angush's lifespan is relatively longer than any of the other races. *Angush is the fourth Fairy King to be chosen by the Sacred Tree. *According to the Author: **Special skill: Sleeping huddled **Hobbies: Patrolling the Fairy King Forest **Weakness: Lack of muscles **Birthplace: Fairy Realm **What he likes about himself: His Wings **Dream/Hope: Surpassing the previous Fairy King, King(Harleyquin). **Favorite animal: None in particular **Favorite scent: Raspberries **Favorite food: Honey **Charm Point: His Wings **The person he respects the most is the previous Fairy King, King(Harleyquin) *Angush has a sweet Vanilla scented body odor. *Angush dislikes disrespectful person's. Category:Fairy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Characters